Not Human Bella
by LadyofLight34
Summary: Swearing, fun and a hell lot of betrayals. Bella moves back to Forks and the Cullens are in town. Evil Alice, Edward and Esme. It seems a perfect life just wasn't meant to be. A/OC Ed/Es B/C J/OC R/Em Enjoy! Discontinued...will be re-posted though. Have an awesome day!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is a Carlisle and Bella story! If you don't like it then plz don't read! I don't own anything! Except the plot. R & R plz! So on with the story!**_

_Chapter 1_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm a vampire. My abilities that I use daily are basically being human or 'turning' human once again. I am basically 17 and yes I know most vampires don't age but when I am the only one to have this gift I can age until I don't want to anymore. But I was turned when I was 13 years old and well lets say me aging isn't the only rule I break for being a 'normal' vampire. I have about four other gifts that I normally don't use daily here in Los Angeles. So they might be a little rusty.

My mom forgets a lot of things because she's in a hurry all the time and the only ones that are able to keep her grounded is me and my step dad, Phil. Yes my mom is married and to a little league coach. When he had to leave to teach kids in New Mexico my mom stayed behind for me. She was sad and mostly depressed but she was happy that he bought a house in New Mexico for them.

"Bella time to get up! We have to leave in an hour! " Renee yelled I sighed and got up.

You see today is the day when I leave to go to Forks, Washington. It's rainy and all green and it doesn't see the sun much but it's smaller than most cities thank god! Yeah I'm going to miss Los Angeles, California but I want my mother to be happy. And at the same time I really wanted to go back to Forks and stay with my dad for a while.

"Bella!" mom yelled again.

"I'm coming mom!" I yelled back I quickly changed clothes, grabbed my purse, carry on item and wallet. I ran down the stairs and walked to the car.

"Bella your mom is driving us crazy!" joked Phil I giggled and shrugged. "What's new about that? Let's get going!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Don't get me wrong I don't mind Forks it's the planes I don't trust. I quickly hoped into the car and waited for the adults (aka Kids) to stop playing around.

"Hello! I am going to be late yet!" I screamed at them. They laughed and walked to the car.

"I'll drive Bella there and then Renee you can say goodbye to her at the gate." Phil said Mom nodded and buckled in.

"Bella do you have everything?'' she asked going into 'mom' mode. "Yup I have everything and well get going Phil!" I said frantically looking at the clock it said 5:30 AM and my plane leaves at 6:30 AM. He smirked and sped off to the airport.

"Phil! Do you have to go that fast?" Mom asked Phil and I laughed.

"Yes!" we said Twenty minutes later we were there and I quickly got out of the car. I went to get my stuff out of the trunk and went inside with my mom.

We quickly dropped off my luggage and went to look for my gate. On my ticket the gate was 45. After five to ten minutes we found it and I turn to my mother.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Mom." I said to her. Renee nodded and started to cry.

"Bye Bells!" Renee said before I went into the line to get one the plane. I nodded and waved to her.

_**Should I continue this or no? Plz let me know what you think!**_

_**Also should I stay in Bella's POV? Or Someone else? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay This chapter is going to be...well you'll see. Bella does have other powers and no they aren't going be in this chapter because she doesn't really use them much. I don't own any of the characters or the ideas I have edited. I just own the plot! I'm skipping most of the plane ride. Some minor or maybe alot of swearing and the characters are kinda out of character.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

"Please put your seat belts on. We will be landing in Seattle shortly." said the announcer lady. 'No shit lady!' I thought I mean really how obvious can some one get? I felt the plane's wheels touch the ground. I wince as I have to listen to screeching of the wheels. Oh sometimes my sense of hearing or smell carry over to my human form. As the pane came to a stop I quickly take off my seat belt and got up to get my purse and carry on item.

"Thank you for flying with us." said the lady. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I saw the line was going really slow so I sighed irritated but waited anyway. About four minutes later I was completely annoyed.

"Why is this so slow?" I groaned non exsitently(Don't know if it's a word). I heard a low non existent chuckling behind me. I froze and turned around slowly hoping it really wasn't a vampire. When I turned around and I saw not one but hang on...one..two...three...four...five...six...and seven! Freaking vampires that had golden eyes. Awe shit and here I was hoping I didn't run into any more of us. This is fricken great just great.

''Damnit! I was hoping that I was the only on one the freaking plane!" I muttered to myself and turned around. And yes I didn't really look at their faces I just looked at their skin and it was almost the same as mine. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around again and looked up into the eyes of the man that tapped me on the soon I as I looked up into his eyes I froze. They were like a liquid honey type eyes and I couldn't stop looking at him. 'He's really hot! Wait! No he's not and ew! did I really just think that! He's a freaking vampire bad Bella!' After another minute I snapped out of the haze I was in and blushed. He smirked and waited for a bit.

I shrugged and turned around and started to walk again. Suddenly I felt another tap on my shoulder. I growled and turned around again! There he was holding my purse. That's when i got a good look at him he had golden blond hair that looked sort white or platinum in the lights that brought out his eyes, his nose was perfectly shaped and his lips were a light pink color. Then my eyes wandered down to his sculpted shoulders and he looked strong but you couldn't see it from a distance. Wait why in the freaking hell am I checking him out? He's not my mate stupid Bella! I huffed.

"Yes? What do you want?" I asked politely He frowned for a minute and smiled again.

"Miss you dropped this." he said smirking as he handed it back to me. 'When did I drop it?' I thought I cleared my throat and nodded my thanks. Stupid! You need to start walking again! I quickly walked away and walked out the tunnel. I blinked a couple times since the man gave me my purse back. Okay first I got lost in his eyes...second I couldn't think straight...third I had creative thoughts that were steamy and fourth it seemed like time just froze. Hm...I will think about this later time to go get my luggage and find Charlie!

I quickly walked towards the luggage pick up area and started looking for my suitcase and bag. After a couple minutes I got both of them and put my jacket on. Then I situated my things so I could walk easier. Okay one I didn't touch him so I really don't know if he is my mate for sure and he has a coven so he must be the leader of it. But what if I do run into them again and would it be alright to change into a vampire then? No probably not and they had gold eyes like me and they must have really good self control to be there.

Awe shite! I gotta find Charlie before he gets worried. It took me twenty minutes to find him. He had his hands in his pockets and looked around awkwardly. I waved to get his attention. He waved back and walked towards me.

"Hey Bells. How are you?'' Charlie asked as we walked towards his cruiser.

"Good, it's nice to see you again and Renee says Hi." I said as I got in with my purse and buckled in.

"Okay do you need to hunt or will you be fine for now?" Charlie asked cautiously knowing that I won't have to ask him later if I did.

I shrugged ''I'll be fine for now and dad I'll hunt when we get to Forks so don't worry okay?" I said to him. Charlie nodded and drove onto the highway back to Forks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Push the review button and let me know.<br>_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heya! I'm so sorry! I freaking had homework to do and I had a hard time thinking about the next chapter and I am working on the other one too. Just hang on! Sorry for my bad wording in these chapters and if you are confused I am sorry. I don't own any characters and I own the plot only! Review plz!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_

After an hour and a half drive towards Forks we saw the Welcome to Forks sign. Why does the town have to be named after a piece of silverware?(I think I got that from another story but really who would name a town Forks? No offense to the author if you did make it up.) I really do think the welcome signs are a little annoying a times.

"Welcome back Bells. Now tomorrow you can go to school or Thursday if you want but I do strongly suggest to go hunt now then you can go to sleep or stay awake." Charlie remarked.

"Alright could you please put my stuff in my room?" I asked Charlie nodded and got out of the car. I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt and then got out. I went around back and changed back into a vampire. I took a deep breathe and BAM! Charlie's scent smell edible or in my case drinkable. His scent smelled like leather, musk and waterfalls. I walked into the woods as fast as a human can so if someone saw they would see me walking into the woods. I listened for his heartbeat when I was far away from him. I sighed happily. Charlie was watching t.v. and it was a football game. I sniffed again and it was less intense then before.

I ran farther into the forest to find something to drink. After five minutes I stopped and sniffed. There were deer near by and some rabbits too with some other faint scents. Weird but another time. Yes! Feeding time and then going home.

**_Carlise's POV_**

"Carlisle?" asked Alice. I looked up from my work and smiled. "Yes Alice?" I said. She looked excited and nervous at the same time since we got off the plane. Then again there was an odd human there too. "Can you please go hunting near the chief's house today?" Alice said really fast. I frowned confused and nodded. Leaving immediately wondering why it was so important.

Thirty minutes later...

When I got there I saw a vampire hunting animals like my family and I did. She just got done and whipped around when she smelled me. She bared her teeth and growled. I growled back and crouched down. And sniffed the air she smelled similar to the human the we crossed on the plane. Then I froze...why is a vampire here? And where is her mate?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short I know but I couldn't help it it was to tempting! Push the review button please.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry! I know I haven't been updating like I'm suppose to! Here's a chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong> 4  
><em>

Carlisle POV!

Before hand... And where is her mate?

* * *

><p>My eyes narrowed at her. She had her hair down to her shoulder blades and it was brown. She had golden eyes that swirled and she was maybe up to my shoulder in height so 5' 6 or 7''. She had the signature pale white skin for vampires but when the sun light hit her perfectly she looked goddess-like. No she looked more than like a goddess she's like the sun on a summer day... whoa wait! Carlisle slow down you don't even know her and your cover story! What about Esme? I chastised myself for the bad thoughts.<p>

I slowly walked towards her like I was stalking my prey. She crouched lower and growled again. I hissed at letting my instincts taking over...as soon as I got close enough to her. She bolted. I ran after her growling lowly. She didn't say anything and just kept on running east towards the treaty line. After another thirty miles I stopped as she ran pas the line. My instincts yelled at me to run after her but I restrained myself. Slowly I buckled my instincts down again.

Who is that girl? And why is she here? I waited a couple minutes knowing she was watching me but I couldn't see her. I turned around in every direction but no such luck.

I hissed frustrated that I couldn't find her. I took a deep breathe and tried to calm down when my phone went off. I looked at the I.D. caller and it said Alice. I glared at a tree and flicked the phone open.

"Alice who was she?" I demanded as soon as I could.

"Don't be mad! I just thought you'd like to see her before my vision happened." Alice said worriedly

I frowned " What do you mean Alice?" I said tightly.

She chuckled nervously. ''She might be like us but your 'perfect' son will dazzle her while you look on unhappily." she said and hung up. I froze and listened to the dial tone for five minutes.

I huffed and closed the phone. "Damn Alice what did you see?" I muttered.

"Who's Alice?" asked a voice like bells from behind me. I turned around and smiled softly. The vampire that I was trying to catch up to just a little while ago.

"She's part of my family actually she's my daughter.I'm Carlisle and you are?" I said softly.

She frowned and glared at me. ''Bella, nice to meet you Carlisle." she said

I smiled _Bella._ Okay I can work with that. ''So Bella are new to Forks?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"And I've got to go home so I'll see ya around Carlisle." she said and ran off. Shit she wasn't suppose to run away! damn, now you've done it Carlisle. I berated myself before I went back home. After about ten minutes I saw my home Alice was waiting outside for me.

"Alice would you care to explain to me what just happened?" I asked her calmly. Alice shifted from foot to foot while looking down at the ground.

"I've might've known she was your mate?" she stated even though it came out as a question. I blinked an d tried to process what she just told me but all I could think of was HOW?

"How is she my mate? Esme is my mate." I growled out. Alice looked anywhere but at me. If we could bush that's probably what she'd e doing about now. she rubbed the back of her neck slightly.

"Well you see...I thought so too but when I looked again I saw a figure behind you and Esme both and that was about 17 to 16 years ago. Ididn'thavethecouragetotellyou." she said rushing at the end. I raised my eyebrow as everyone came out of the house.

"Did you all know?"I asked them. Everyone else except Esme looked at their feet and mumbled a yes.

"I just found out yesterday.'' Esme said a bit sheepishly.I felt betrayed by my own family. Why didn't they tell me?

"Oh so do you have any other secrets I should know about?" I asked angrily. Esme looked at Edward uncertainly. He nodded and walked over to her.

"Dad," Edward paused "Esme's my mate." There was a pregnant pause but when I finally caught up with my mind I literally saw red. Quickly reigned in my beast and snarled instead.

"So are you going to tell me anything else?" I asked angrily feeling that Alice lied to me over the phone and so I glared at her.

"Since this did happen Edward won't go after your mate. Right Edward?" Alice said hinting that I needed to calm down. Jasper looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry Dad I'm staying out of this for once." Jasper said and warned Alice at the same time. Alice pouted looking at her mate. Jasper shook his head no and left.

"I won't go after her.'' Edward finally stated after thinking about not going after my mate. I growled angrily and ran into the forest trying to calm down. What does a man do after he learns his family betrayed him?

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry! I promise to try and get up another chapte this week! R and R plz!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm so sorry its been months! But Read and enjoy plz!_**

**_P.S. Out of Character Bella and others in this chapter. Swearing too.:) Maturity for what is written is appreciated too.  
><em>**

**_I own NOTHING but the plot.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Bella's POV<p>

Damnit! Who the hell was that guy and why was he staring at me? And why in the freaking hell do I feel flustered when vampires don't usually feel flustered? Damnit! I'm so confused! Grr...I unlocked the door and stepped inside hearing Charlie yelling at the tv screen.

"Dad! I'm baaack!" I yelled at him over the very loud TV. Well loud to me at least.

"Hey Bells. The Lakers are losing to the Cardinals again." Charlie informed me as I sat down on the sofa and transformed back into a human. There that's better. I thought as I saw the score change as the Lakers finally scored a basket this time around.

Around 10:30 I said good night to Charlie, went upstairs took a shower and now I'm laying down in my bed in my bedroom. Redundant I know but I can't sleep and I'm in human form! Grr...DAMNIT! Carlisle had honey eyes and the hair and his body...and BELLA SNAP OUT OF IT! I yelled at myself. He probably has a mate anyway. I thought glumly. Still staring at the ceiling at oh...4:30 am and I still can't sleep. Damnable freaking mind. So I came up with a list as to why Carlisle doesn't feel anything towards me:

1 He has a family

2 He might have a mate

3 They probably have a damn cover already

4 He might be gay(highly impossible)

5 (**And by they** I mean)**_ his family and him_** have a cover story already!(Fuck monkeys)

6 Charlie's gonna kill me or try to kill Carlisle (even though he knows that vampires are practically indestructible)

7 Renee's gonna encourage me and then Charlie will start a fight with her and yadha yadha yadha.

8 The last two are really annoying me

9 If I say I like him he might just laugh and scorn me for the rest of my existence:(

* * *

><p>Yes they're kinda stupid reasons but they're mostly true. What the heck I'm up and I'm bored so I'm gonna call Vladimir and Stefan. I quickly got my phone and dialed Vladimir's number. After a couple rings he finally answered.<p>

"Hey Bella..." Vlad said smugly I mock growled at him and glared at my phone.

"Hey Asshole where's the pussy man?" I asked him looking at my fingernails. Please let him be there.  
>Vlad laughed as a door opened over the phone.<p>

"Bella! I told you not to call me that!" Stefan growled and whined at the same time. I laughed quietly careful to not wake Charlie up.

"Well** pussy man **I wouldn't have to call you that if I didn't see you playing with your food." I said half jokingly yet half serious.

Stefan growled at me as Vlad took the phone back laughing at us both. I smirked Yup that's how I roll pussy man and I love it! I thought. "Okay fucking with you guys is fun but I have some shit that I'm confused about." I told them. They sobered up and murmured in I went onto explaining what happened yesterday. After five to ten minutes they were laughing at me. I raised my eyebrow annoyed and gettin' ticked off.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING?" I blew up and I heard Charlie swearing as he groggily got up to use the bathroom and to see who I was talking to. We held our breaths as Charlie knocked on my door. Slowly I walked over and opened the door. Honestly, Charlie looked annoyed, tired and cranky with those feelings on his face I knew I was in deep shit.

"Hey dad! Sorry for waking you up Vlad and Stefan are being difficult again." I said with false cheeriness.

Charlie glared and had his hand out for my phone. "WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER SCREAM AT 5:00 AM!" Charlie yelled at the guys through the phone while going dangerously near looking like he had a purple face. I quickly took the phone back and suggested that Charlie get ready for work and I'll get dressed and down stairs to make him breakfast. Charlie reluctantly agreed as the vampires on the phone sighed in relief that my phone didn't get broken again.

"You see its not just Renee guys." I said seriously.

"Hey! We are your makers don't talk to us like that!" Stefan half whined half cried. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"SO? You guys still act like kids at times.'' I pointed out. Vlad and Stefan were in the area when nomads decided it would be fun to play with a 13 year old human. Nope not going into details that's later in the story. I got outta bed for the second time and went towards my closet to get ready for the day. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt with matching red underwear. Then I went into the bathroom for a shower.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...(Yay! Time skip!)

I got out of the shower and put on my clothes for the day. Ugh! Maybe just maybe I can get Charlie to stage an accident so I wouldn't have to be seen by others and have a doctor make a house call. Wait...nope he wouldn't do that. Damn! Sighing I grabbed things for school and went downstairs to wait for Charlie. When I walked into the kitchen there was no Charlie only a note and MY KEYS! I read over the note. Somehow Renee and Phil got my car all the way up to Forks, Washington without me knowing. I smiled and silently thanked them for it. So I ran out to my car tripping on the gravel. What? I'm excited I get to ride my baby! Its a 2001 Green Mercedes and I'm so happy its not a Mercedes Benz! I wanted a Mercedes for my birthday but I could only find one car made in 2001. Then somehow Renee decided to go get my birthday present along with Phil. I was so happy that I got a car of my own. I turned into a vampire quickly and sniffed towards the house. Yup Charlie's home and sleeping. I got an idea so I quickly got into my car and turned on the ignition.

Hm...I wonder if Charlie's up yet. Cue evil grin and called Charlie quick at home.

"Hello?" came his gruff voice. I giggled

"Dad! Aren't you suppose to be at work already?" I asked

"No its only...6:30! Awe Bells why didn't you get me up earlier?" he exclaimed

I shrugged "I thought you were up already since you yelled at Vlad and Stefan this morning." I said innocently. Charlie went silent and sighed.

"Yea Yea Yeah! Well bye Bells!" he said and hung up. I laughed and hung up my phone. I drove towards school in my vampire form still debating if I should go human or stay as I am. Hm...staying as I am. (What don't look at me like that! I wanna confuse them and its gonna be fun! Jen hits me on the head. Ow! Jen why did you do that? Jen glares at me. Get back to the story already! Ok ok!) Smirking I parked my car next to a 1990 Dodge Spirit and got out of my baby. The humans just stared at me. I rolled my eyes and breathed a sigh of frustration. Damn humans don't know why they think I'm interesting. Suddenly a red BMW and a silver Volvo came into the school parking lot. I smirked and mentally panicked. Looks like some vampires do come to this school.

All of them got out of their respective cars. One..Three..Five...five of them well shit. I shrugged and looked at them closely. Three guys and two girls. One guy was 6" 7' he had brown curly hair, gold eyes and looked like he worked out a lot. Next to him was a blonde vampire she had gold eyes, hair that went down to her back and she was about 5" 8 1/2'. Then there was a pixie like girl who was 5" she had gold eyes, black hair and was bouncing up and down. Next to her was a dirty blonde vampire he had gold eyes, scars and was about 6" 2 or 3'. Finally there was a guy who had bronze hair, gold eyes and was about 5" 10 or 11'. They were looking in different directions but very aware of me. I smirked again when I got my stuff and walked towards the office to get my schedule.

I asked a human girl who would I see about getting my schedule. She stuttered and said a Mrs. Cope would get it for me. I thanked her and walked into the office. I read the plaques and saw Mrs. Cope's on the desk by the Principle's office. I walked over knowing that everyone was watching me. I rolled my eyes. Really people really? Go away!

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cope?" I asked her politely. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"I'm Bella Swan can I have my schedule?" I asked her. Mrs. Cope nodded and started to look for it on her messy desk. Five minutes later she handed me my schedule and a map. I thanked her and walked out of the office. I quickly memorized my schedule and then the map. First Period I had Algebra 3 with a Mrs. Tenn in room 301.

I put away my things in my locker and made my way to Algebra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jen: Finally! Took you long enough.<strong>_

_**Me: Yeah yeah yeah. Review please!  
><strong>_


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

OK I'm so sorry I have really bad case of writers block and I'm moving too so I thank you for your patience.

I hope I can get a chapter or two up in my stories.

QOD68


	7. Chapter 6

**Jen: HEY! Carra finally gets another chapter done!**

**ME: Yea well Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**

**Alice POV  
><strong>

**Bella was beautiful in her vampire form for sure but I hope she'll let me play dress up with her and maybe I'll be able to get her to help me create a vampire army. Bella has brown hair with red and blonde highlights along with her almost perfect except for a scar here and there skin. She's a good person but I can fix that. I'm resentful of others who have found their happy endings and I have two powers. One I can see the future and I can 'force' anyone to 'make' bad decisions.  
><strong>

**At least I have Jasper teaching me how to fight. I've been planning on ruling the Vampire world for awhile but its hard to come by people who will willingly follow me. Anyways if I can get Bella on my side then I'll be able to persuade Carlisle to join me in my quest for me ruling our world. Its going to be hard but I have back up!  
><strong>

**Anyways off to class! No more talking to myself. I thought sternly to myself  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jen: This is really short!<br>**

**Me: I know but I couldn't think of anything else that would make sense cuz I really don't wanna be in Alice's head for too long. okay there's the review button!  
><strong>

**Jen: If your smart tell Carra to hurry up with the next chapter plz!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7 So SORRY IT Took so long!

**Jen: ...WHY did YOU WAIT AGAIN?!**

**Me: (Glare) hmph.  
><strong>

**Jasper: You made her mad.  
><strong>

**Jen: So? Why should I care?  
><strong>

**Jasper: She could make you die maybe? And readers QOD68 doesn't own any of the characters and Enjoy reading!  
><strong>

**Me:...Good job Jazz and Please enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 BPOV<br>**

**Ugh this is so boring damit! I wanna go home and do my homework even if I do have all night I still wanna sleep in my human form. Looking at the clock I saw it was almost time to go in...3...2...1...RING! Sighing in relief I picked up everything I had out and left to go to lunch. I walked to the end of the line when a blonde bitch and a brunette bitch got in front of me. **

**"Thanks loser." said the brunette as she grabbed the tray out of my hands with her nose stuck up like a pig. Sure no problem. I thought sarcatically. Sighing I got another tray and got some food. Stupid dumb bitches who think they rule the school. I looked around for an empty seat when the pixie vampire came up to me. Bouncing I might add.  
><strong>

**"Hey I'm Alice Cullen and I was wondering if you'd like to sit by us?" she asked as she bounced up and down with puppy eyes.**

**"No thank you I just wanna be by myself." I said smirking at her pathetic attempt. Alice suddenly frowned and walked away confused. Rolling my eyes at her childish antics I sat at a table with a girl who had red brown hair and smelled like fire, water and roses.**

**"Hey I'm Bella and you are?" I asked the girl. She smiled brightly at me.**

**"I'm Natasha Bran nice to meet you Bella." she replied in a Wisconsin accent. Smiling we talk over lunch and talked about our class etc. etc.**

**When the bell rang for us to go to our next class Natasha and I were good friends at the end of lunch. Little did Tasha noctice Alice Cullen glaring at us and a guy with blonde hair and gold eyes who was staring a her protectively.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hospital...CPOV<strong>

**I already had two check ups and three surgeries scheduled when I got a call from Jasper.**

**"Hello son. Hows school going?" I asked him. I heard Jasper sigh and take a breath.**

**"Hey Dad school's going okay but I have to talk to you about something." he said seriously. Nodding I waited for him to speak. "Today in Alegbra 2 there was this new girl and well...I think she's mymateandnotAlice." I raised my eyebrows at his hesitation and rush of words.**

**''How do you know son?" I asked him calmly.  
><strong>

**"I don't! I thought Alice was my mate! Now I'm thinking that she lied to me and everyone else! What should I do?" he asked sounding desperate.**

**Sighing I combed through my hair and thought for a bit. "Go on your instincts for right now son but make sure if this new girl is your true mate that you cut ties off with Alice first. Secondly we are going to need a family meeting with Rose and Em so the others don't know. I think there's something going on that we don't know about." I said honestly.**

**"Ok bye dad." He said and hung up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well click the review button and what do you think will happen?<strong>


	9. Chapter 8 but really Chapter 9

**Jen: Hey whats up?**

**Me: Nothin' much go away I'm busy!**

**Jen: Doing what? Day dreaming about that...hphh**

**Me: No! Now I don't own any thing ****like Characters etc...just the plot. OCCness!**

**Jen: The Major is coming baaack!**

**Me: *wacks jen in the arm***

**Jen: OW!**

**Re-cap: Jasper talked to Carlisle and agreed to have a meeting with Rose and Em. Now Jasper has to decide on what to do with Alice.  
><strong>

**Chp. 9 Jasper's POV  
><strong>

**Okay at the end of the day when we all get home I call Jenkins and get the divorce papers and make her sign them. Then move out of her room and into my own room or place.**

**Sighing internally I was heading to my next class when I saw Alice coming towards me with a determined look on her face. She definitely saw my decision about the divorce and her getting kicked out of my life. Taking a deep unneeded breath I quietly greeted her. "Alice." She just took my hand and tried to drag me away. Tried being the key word. "Jazzy!" She whined still trying to get me to move. Rolling my eyes I spoke loud enough for every human near enough to hear me. "No Alice! I don't want to be your boyfriend any more. Not after I caught you with him last night! We are over!" All Alice did was stare at me dumbfounded before yelling. "How dare you?! No one breaks up with me!" Then she scowled deeply and danced away. Feeling slightly better I walked away while dialing Jenkins number.**

"**Hello Mr. Whitlock how may I help you?" Jenkins voice sounded over the phone as I glanced around. "I need divorce papers Jenkins on the double and change my name to Whitlock." I said loud enough for him to just hear my request. "OF course same amount in the account?" I grinned and replied. "As always and I might be generous enough to give you extra if you get the papers done faster." I heard a sharp inhale of breath before he said. "Of course sir. Have a good day." Ending the call I walked away satisfied.**

**Time skip...end of the day**

**Both Rose and Em made excuses to Esme while I texted Carlisle where to meet us. All we have to do is avoid Alice's visions and Edward's ability when we get back. Sighing in relief I felt the Major break free of his restraints. 'About damn time ya let me out Jasper!' He growled as he got caught up in my latest memories. After that he agreed with me and laughed. 'Now ya're startin' ta see sense boy.' Mentally glaring at my other personality I gave him a long awaited apology. All he did was smirk and reply with. 'Yeah well lets get this show on the road so we can start on getting our Mate to fall in love with us.' Grinning I agreed when Rose slapped me up side the head. "Get on in Jasper! We're ready to go." She hissed to me. Hissing back at her I complied trying to keep the Major from coming out with a shit load of humans around.**

**Jen: *staring in shock***

**Me: So...its been around a year and a half! Life got in the way along with me moving across the country...Sorry about that...admittedly I couldn't figure out how ta end this chapter and hopefully I can get some inspiration for the next chapter. R & R please and I'll try to get my butt in gear with my stories. Hopefully I can figure out what I wanted to do with my other one so that will either go on haitus or will be sporadically update. I might even have someone adopt it. So stay tuned and sorry again for the long wait! I'll see if I can post a teaser for ya tonight at least!**

**Jen: You're back! *gasp* I thought you were dead!**

**Me: Hahaha...where did ya find tha' one? On the back of a can? See ya later folks! *makes a hastey exit as Jen finds a weapon***


	10. Chapter 9Chapter 10 Teaser!

**Me:*grumbling* Hey guys here's a teaser! I hope ya like it. If not...well ya can jus' go sit on a tack. Its been such a long time! I'm so sorry again for the silence as I said in the last chapter. Hopefully I can find time to write plus...I'm almost done with school! Yay! I'm a senior this coming year and hopefully I can get these stories of mine goin' again. Plus Jen will be seen soon...in the next...oh few chapters? Maybe more I haven't decided if I wanna put her in so soon. *shrugs as Jen glares daggers at me***

**Jen: The most important part is that you've upadated...FINALLLY! I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible! And here I thought you'd be committed to this story! Pssh. And take your time even though you should be farther along in these storied than not. *glares more daggers at me***

**Jasper: *chuckles* Well there ya have it from the horses' mouth folks. Even though Carra doesn't know how we Southerners talked back then hopefully she'll be able ta try and get this done.**

**Me: Yea yea just do it already.**

**Jen and Jasper: LadyofLight34 doen't own a THING!**

**Major: Except for tha plot and well her own characters. Enjoy the teaser.**

**Teaser of Chapter 10 Jasper's POV**

**Anger...intense anger came from Carlisle as he tried to remain as human as possible with just the thought of our own coven turning against him. Crap...block! Okay get Carlisle to calm down. Oh there's Bella and she's seen us...Looking at our father we saw him calm down slowly as he watched her and her father walk pass with the hostess giving them a booth off to the left of us.**

**Time skip...Alice's POV**

**How dare he?! How dare he make up such a lie! After all I've done for him! Growling I took down a few helpless animals before an idea came over me. Perfect she'll never know what hit her. AND I'll have Esme and Edward help. Yup...though they'll do most of the work.**

**Me:DONE! *shivers* Stupid Alice...hopefully Jasper will realize something...legend of the south and all. And hopefully I can concot an interesting story for you to read!**

**Jen: Its already interesting though.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* SO? Plotting is fun and maybe just maybe I'll be able to get chapter 10 done soon.**


End file.
